


In It Together(Until The End)

by Omnomnum



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage kink, Consensual, Fluff, M/M, Mild BDSM, Mild Choking Kink, NSFW, Name-Calling Kink, Prostate Play, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, explicit - Freeform, literally just a shit ton of smut, prostate massage(?), sixth year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnomnum/pseuds/Omnomnum
Summary: Um pure smut and a bonus piece at the end bc I was feeling happy/sappy.





	In It Together(Until The End)

It was only a moment after Draco woke up that he felt something off about his bed. It was sunk lower than usual. He had a fleetingly terrifying thought that perhaps he’d grown a belly; but when something warm across his side and on his back breathed deeply into the back of his neck, Draco froze. There was a person in his bed.

There was a person. In his bed.

He turned around to look at the person. it was Harry bloody Potter. And judging by the soft shuffle of skin on skin under his covers, Potter and he were both completely naked. He sat up in alarm. The movement woke the other boy and Potter’s vermillion eyes fluttered open in fatigue.

Potter’s pink lips curved up into a shy smile, and he sat up to mirror Draco’s position. “Ah… erm—morning.” He rubbed the back of his neck in apparent nervousness. Draco’s eyes widened when the memories of the previous night. Bloody Veritaserum.

“So,” Potter said, a bit drunkenly. “Why did you have me come down to the dungeons at this hour?”

“Couldn’t sleep. Dreams,” Draco replied immediately, the truth ripping from his lips because of their decision to drink Veritaserum. “Talking helps.”

“What kind of dreams?”

“You-Know-Who, the Mark. All of it. I shouldn’t have let myself get dragged into this bullshit.”

Ah, so that at least explained why Potter was with him.

“Who do you like?” Potter blurted suddenly. His face reddened under Draco’s gaze. Draco could feel a flush rising high on his cheekbones as well.

“I… like…” He tried desperately to deter the answer from slipping between his lips, to no avail. “…You.” He whined low in the back of his throat. “How… how about you?”

“I don’t want to answer that,” Potter squeaked in response. He leaned closer to Draco. “Why do you like me?”

“You… you’re just so…” he groaned in dismay. “You. I like everything. Your eyes, your mouth, your skin, your fucking stupid glasses… even your bloody hair.” Draco buried his burning face in his hands. He shivered when he felt Potter’s breath against his ear.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Draco looked up. “What am I…” The words die on his tongue when Potter’s face was close to his and his shaggy black mop of hair was just in reach for Draco to thread his fingers through it and hold him, do what he’s wanted to forever. He swallowed heavily instead. “Nothing. I’m going to do nothing.”

“Well, what do you want to do about it?” Potter pressed on. Draco clenched his jaw.

“I want—” he started, but cut himself off. Potter nodded expectantly. “Iwanttokissyou,” he finally said in one word. He flinched and shut his mouth, horrified at his admission.

Potter leaned forward and Draco felt a shiver run up his spine. He couldn’t take his eyes off the burning gaze of intense green. Potter frowned. “Your eyes.” Draco blushed.

“I—um, I have heterochromia,” he answered hoarsely. “One eye is silver and the other is light blue. People don’t usually notice. You have to be incredibly close to realize it.”

“I notice it.” Draco’s blush deepened. “I like it.” A hand came up and traced Draco’s left cheekbone. Draco almost melted into the touch, the warmth of Potter’s fingers but then they were gone.

“Potter…” Draco sighed and closed his eyes when Potter’s face retreated. His eyes flew back open when he felt something soft press against his lips.

His heart threatened to explode when Potter cupped his cheeks and ran his tongue across Draco’s bottom lip. Draco didn’t wait to open his mouth and shivered when he noticed how velvety Potter’s tongue was. He brought his hands up to Potter’s hair and tangled his fingers in the cloud-soft black hair.

Potter pushed Draco so that his back was flat on the Slytherin couch. Before he kissed Draco again, Potter pulled back with a worried expression. “Is this okay?” he asked. Draco nodded and took the brief moment to take a deep breath. Potter lied on top of his chest and kissed Draco deeply again. Draco wrapped his legs around Potter’s waist and hooked them at the ankles behind his back. He moaned when Potter dragged his lips down the sensitive hollow of his throat, sucking into the skin and undoubtedly leaving marks.

Draco coughed and Potter sat up with a yawn. “Potter, I—” His voice broke off when he noticed the very large, very noticeable line of purple marks on his honey skin down his lightly toned stomach that went down to his hip. Draco squeaked. “Fuck.” Potter hummed in curiosity and looked down when Draco pointed at his stomach.

“Oh.” He blushed lightly and Draco yelped when he was pulled closer to Potter, the noise swallowed by Potter’s mouth on his. Draco absorbed everything about Potter, from the softness of his lips to the feeling of his eyelashes when they brushed Draco’s cheeks. He inhaled the taste of lemons and slight morning breath, and smelled Muggle shampoo.

More memories flooded his mind of the night before. Potter carrying him up the stairs. Into the dorms. Pushing Draco’s back to the wall and dropping to his knees. The thought that Potter got him off—with his mouth—caused Draco to shiver.

Draco startled from his musings when Potter bit his lower lip and sucked on it lightly, swelling it. He moaned and shuddered again when Potter ran a finger over his nipple.

Potter dragged his fingertips lightly down Draco’s chest and stopped right above his hip. Draco felt himself becoming steadily interested under the blanket. When he didn’t pull away from Potter’s touch, Potter took it as an invitation to pull Draco closer and grab his bare arse.

“You have a very nice arse, Draco,” he growled. Draco chuckled against Potter’s lips.

“I’ve been told,” he replied smugly. Potter squeezed his cheeks tighter. 

“How many?” Potter asked suddenly. Draco pulled away and cocked his head in confusion. “How many people have you slept with?”

Draco hesitated. “I… two. Two people.”

“Like, actual sex, not just teasing and foreplay. The real thing.” Draco nodded.

“Two.”

“Did you bottom?”

Draco spluttered. “What?”

“Did. You. Bottom.”

“… yes.”

Potter regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before nodding. “Lie on your stomach,” he ordered. Draco wanted to protest but something in Potter’s tone warned him not to. He complied submissively and relaxed when he felt a reassuring hand on his back. “Do you trust me?” Draco turns his head to look Potter in the eye. He only hesitated half a second before nodding. Potter moved and his lips attached to Draco’s shoulder. “I need you to trust me,” he murmured. “Before I do anything.” Draco nodded again.

“I trust you.” Potter made a sort of pleased whine and kissed down Draco’s back to right above the curve of his arse.

“Now, Draco, I need you to be quiet,” Potter said lowly, voice dripping with desire. “No matter what I do. I don’t have my wand, and the Silencing Spell will have worn off by now.”

“O-okay.” Draco gulped and his jaw dropped when Potter’s fingers ran down the crack of his arse. The hands were suddenly gone and his hips were being pulled up off the bed so that he was on his elbows and knees. Potter pulled apart his arse cheeks and Draco felt suddenly self-conscious. His arse was completely on display for Potter. He shivered when he felt unfamiliar magic course through him and gasped when Potter’s breath blew over his hole.

He clenched his jaw when Potter ran his tongue wetly over his arse. Potter gave him a small squeeze and sucked on his rim. Draco whimpered.

He absolutely lost it when nothing other than Potter’s tongue probed into his arse. He dug his teeth into his arm to keep from yelling. “Mmmffff,” he moaned. “Aah, Po—Potter—nngh.” Potter pulled his tongue out and Draco whined.

“What’s that?” Potter purred, mouthing at one of Draco’s arse cheeks. “I thought I told you to stay quiet. Do I need to leave?”

“N-no! I’m sorry,” Draco cried desperately. Whatever Potter had been doing a moment ago had felt bloody brilliant and it needed to happen again. Now. “I’ll be quiet. I p—I promise. Don’t leave—oh!”

Potter’s tongue returned and was more insistent, pushing into Draco further and making him shudder continually.

Potter thrusted his tongue as far in as seemingly possible, and Draco moaned into his pillow, nearly sobbing. “Please, please, please, please,” he chanted, voice muffled by the feathers and pillowcase that he was speaking into. “Ah—ah, Potter,” he choked on a sob. “Please.”

Potter hummed against his hole and made Draco’s already achingly hard cock jump. He pulled his tongue out again and Draco whimpered.

“Please what, Draco?” Potter asked quietly. “Tell me what you want.”

“More, please, I need more!” Draco sobbed. “Please, Potter.”

“Please what?” Potter laughed wickedly. “Say it. Tell me exactly what you want.” Draco shuddered.

“You know what I want,” he tried to snarl. He failed, but still hoped he got the point across.

“Yes, but maybe I just want to hear you beg.”

“I’m not begging you for anything!” Draco refused. He yelped when he felt a firm smack reverberate off his arse.

“Do it.” Draco shook his head defiantly. Another smack. “Do it or I’ll leave you here with your little problem and no one to fix it.” Draco made to shake his head again, but paused.

“P-please, Scarhead, I want you to fuck me with your fingers until I see stars, and—” He shut his mouth, aware of how dirty that next part sounded.

Potter smacked his arse again and Draco felt heat bloom on it. “And what?” he growled.

“And—and then I want you to fuck me with your cock so hard that I can’t remember anything but your name!” He moaned the last part when Potter slapped his other arse cheek.

“You like that, don’t you?” Potter snickered. He hit Draco’s arse again. Draco whimpered, enjoying the slight sting more than the thought he should. “If you’re only going to remember my name, you should be using it first.” Draco heard a quiet sucking noise an looked behind him to see Potter sucking on his fingers. Potter winked and Draco felt his cheeks heat. “So. What’s my name?”

“Potter.” Draco gasped when Potter pushed a finger into his arse to the last knuckle. It moved at a steady pace, strangely in sync with Draco’s heartbeat.

“Wrong. What is my name, Draco?” Harry hummed, seemingly nonchalant.

“Potter.” His arse got smacked again and that movement caused the finger to shift and brush the knot of nerves that lights him up like a christmas tree. “Fuck! What do you want me to call you then, you prick?” Another smack and Draco moaned low.

“I’d like you to call me by my given name,” Potter snarled. “What is my name?”

“Well, if you would stop being a kinky bastard then maybe I’ll tell you!” Draco cried. He shivered when another finger slid into his arse. Potter picked up the pace, and Draco started pushing back on his fingers. He shook when the fingers scissored and crooked to find his prostate and kept brushing past it. Draco’s brain clouded. He keened and whimpered, fucking himself on Potter’s fingers. “Fuck me, Potter, your fingers!” he moaned. Potter slapped his arse again, harder than before.

“That’s not my name, Draco.”

“H-Harry,” Draco finally admitted. Potter added another finger and Draco felt sufficiently stretched now, but refrained from saying so when Harry decided to not only brush his prostate but squeeze it. Draco’s legs shook and he was so close to coming. He yelled and writhed under the heavy fog of need. Draco jerked on Harry’s fingers and inhaled sharply. “I—I’m gonna come, Harry, I need to come!”

“No,” Harry said, rushed. “You don’t get to come yet.” Draco whined in dismay.

“Please,” he sobbed. Harry only moved his fingers faster, fucking them into Draco harder. Draco felt tears brim in his eyes because of all the stimulation. “Please, Harry, I need to come. Please.”

“I haven’t fucked you yet,” Harry reminded him. “You remember other words. You can come if you want, but if you wait it will be better.” Draco shuddered. “Do you understand where I’m coming from, love?” He nodded and panted when Harry slid his fingers out of his arse. Harry grabbed his arm and pulled Draco so that he was only on his knees, back pressed against Harry’s chest and his arse against Harry’s hard—and seemingly very sizeable—cock. Harry kissed Draco’s neck and tilted Draco’s head to face him. “You have no idea how fucking amazing you look right now,” he whispered. “But I still need you to be quiet.” Draco whimpered and nodded silently. “Be a good little slut and don’t forget to do what I say.” Draco shuddered and reached behind him, grasping onto Harry’s hip. He shoved his arse back further and moaned when Harry’s hands gripped his hips in response, holding him in place.

“Fuck you and your fucking orgasm denial, Potter, I hate you,” he growled feebly. One of Harry’s hands moved and slapped across his arse harshly and that didn’t help Draco’s little orgasm problem. Harry bit into Draco’s neck hard, and Draco dug his nails into Harry’s hip with a sob. Harry suddenly moved slightly away, but then came back by ramming his whole length into Draco’s arse. Draco could barely hold back a scream, his grip loosening on Harry’s hip and coming up to the wall to keep his balance. Thankfully Harry hadn’t started moving, so Draco could have a moment to get used to the sensation of his cock up his arse. Harry reached over and pulled something from Draco’s side table, but Draco couldn’t see what it was. He suddenly felt a silk tie wrap around his wrists. He looked down and saw his Slytherin tie bound tightly around his hands. Harry guided his hands to a stone that jutted out from the wall and had Draco rest his hands there.

“Don’t move your hands,” Harry purred. Draco nodded. “You’re so obedient, now, do you bend to my will that easily?”

“I don’t bend to anyone’s will, Potter.” He was rewarded with a smack on the arse. He whined and Harry pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in—hard. “I simply like your ministrations.” Harry had set this brutal pace and intensity of as fast and hard as possible, and Draco’s head and cock felt like they were about to explode from pressure. His palms hurt a bit from scraping the wall but that only added to the pleasure. Harry’s nails scratched at his skin and Draco wanted to start sobbing, begging to come.

“Ha—Harry, Potter, please,” he groveled, as quiet as he could try to be, head thrown back and shoving backward against Harry’s cock. The hand loosely wrapped around his neck tightened. Harry fisted his blond hair as well, growling into his ear posessively. “I—please—” 

Words couldn’t form properly in his head, the only words he could think of being, Harry, please, and come. “Harry!” he whimpered as Harry pounded into his prostate like there was no tomorrow. He shook with tears streaming down his face. “I—come,” he moaned, sobbed, begging for mercy. “Please.” The hand that was in his hair trailed down his stomach and grasped his leaking cock, and that was all Draco needed. His whole body jerked repeatedly with the force of his orgasm, bucking back against Harry’s still moving cock and he could barely stand as he came in thick, white ropes on his stomach and the wall that seemed to last for minutes with a loud cry. He immediately relaxed afterward, boneless, still held in place by that hand on his neck and now the one on his stomach as Harry continued to fuck into him.

“You really are a little slut, aren’t you?” Harry grunted, prodding Draco’s sensitive prostate again. Draco nodded eagerly and the pressure on his throat increased ever so slightly. “Just taking it all, not doing anything but pushing back.”

“Fuck, yes, I’m a slut, Harry, oh my god don’t stop,” he moaned, feeling his spent cock already reluctantly become hard again. “Fuck me, I’m your slut, all year, all year…” Harry dug his teeth into Draco’s shoulder. “Fuck me, make me yours, I want your come so bad…” Harry’s breathing increased and his thrusts became more frantic, chasing after his orgasm. “I want to feel you every day—nngh—want you to fill me up and then hold it there… would you like that? Like to pull a plug out of my arse that keeps me loose and slick and always ready for your cock, whenever you want it?” Harry whined lowly into another spot on Draco’s skin. “Like to eat out your own come from my arse?” Harry’s hands around his throat tightened more and that left Draco struggling to breathe, heightening his senses and sending a thrill up his spine. “Yes, Harry, keep going like that, you feel so amazing don't stop oh my god!” Harry slammed into Draco one more time and stayed there, jerking forward slightly. Draco moaned because Harry’s cock was shoving up against his knot of nerves and wasn’t moving from it as Harry came in his arse.

“You have the filthiest mouth, Draco,” Harry murmured, releasing his grip on Draco’s neck and laving over the bite marks with his tongue. Draco laughed quietly.

“It’s a skill,” he admitted with a contented sigh. He glared at his still-hard cock and frowned. A loud moan escaped him when Harry started to pull out of his arse.

“Oh, don’t start that now,” Harry said. “You’re going to get me hard again.”

“Fuck, it’s just—you’re pushing against my—aah, fuck, you’re moving again—relentlessly and I’m already sensitive because—someone—kept me from coming forever—nnggh—don’t stop…” Draco could feel Harry getting hard again, and instead of thrusting he was just rocking into Draco’s arse, continually putting pressure on his prostate.

It didn’t take them long to come again, doing it almost in odd harmony. Harry pulled out of Draco and cast a spell that kept Draco loose and the come in his arse. “And,” he added mischievously, “it’s enchanted to provide constant pleasure while the spell is working.” Draco frowned.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked suspiciously.

“Just—move around a bit,” Harry urged. Draco turned around and froze upon the feeling of prodding at his prostate.

“You didn’t,” he accused. Harry nodded.

“Now I get to watch you be sexually frustrated for however long I say,” he replied smugly.

“Potter, take it off,” Draco whined, feeling a jolt of pleasure up his spine. “I fucking hate you.”

“No. You could do it yourself, if you’re that determined.”

“I don’t know the spell. I might end up hexing my entire arse off. I rather like my butt, thanks.”

Harry hummed. “I like your butt, too,” he agreed.

Draco huffed. “I am going back to bed. You can either stay or go.” He jerked when the spell did it’s job again and glared at Harry. “You wanker, I hate you.” Harry smiled innocently and kissed Draco on the mouth. Any plans of getting Harry back were discarded and Draco melted into the kiss, wrapping his annoyingly still-tied wrists over Harry’s head and around his neck. Harry flicked his finger and the tie returned to Draco’s nightstand and the bedsheets and evidence of sex(except the smell) was tidied up instantly. “I still hate you,” Draco grumbled. Harry hummed.

“You don’t know how to do what you’re told,” he said quietly. “Gonna have to learn, if you were serious about your offer.”

“I am serious,” Draco confirmed. “But, I’m not going to be putting a collar on or wearing any costumes while we fuck. That is not happening. And I’m very high maintenance which means that I’m not having sex with you until you tell me exactly what we would be if we started this… thing.”

“I dunno, dating?” Harry shrugged. Draco’s heart did a little stuttering thing that took the breath from him. “Or—if that’s not what you want, we could just be fucking with no strings attached—” Draco cut him off with another kiss.

“Dating sounds good,” he murmured with a nod against Harry’s mouth. Harry smiled and Draco climbed under the Slytherin green covers of his bed. He felt the bed dip beside him and Harry slung an arm around his waist. Draco turned around and was met with a shooting feeling up his spine. “I still hate you, though.” Harry grinned. “I also have ground rules.”

“Hmm?”

“No threesomes.”

“M’kay.”

“We’re exclusive.”

“Mhm.”

“No voyeuristic sex acts that will put either of us in danger.”

“Mm.”

Draco rolled his eyes and continued. “No intense pain.”

“I wouldn’t ever intentionally hurt you that way.”

“And you have to put up with me being possessive of you.”

“Nothing new there,” Harry snickered. Draco smacked his arm lightly. “‘M just saying you’ve been possessive over me one way or another since first year.”

“Well I might just try to hex the Weasley girl if she keeps hanging all over you now. I’ve been itching to do it for months.”

“Ginny is dating Dean. She’s one of my best friends. Like a sister.”

“Right. I can live with that.”

“Yeah. It’s nice that you don’t hate my friends anymore,” Harry agreed. “They actually like you. First name basis is good. Especially if we’re dating now.”

“Well, they’re not my favorite people in the world. Hermione gets on my nerves sometimes and Ron can be arrogant but you can’t expect much more from Gryffindors,” Draco admitted. “Thank you for worrying about me after the bathroom incident. Madam Pomfrey said you wouldn’t leave until classes started and would come in during meals. Do your homework and eat and talk to me.”

“Well, it’s my fault,” Harry pointed out softly. He traced the new scars on Draco’s chest, barely visible unless you knew they were there. “Did it hurt?”

“I was numb, I couldn’t feel anything. I could only focus on trying to breathe. I don’t think I’ll ever go near Dittany again though.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I tried to use an Unforgivable on you,” Draco reasoned.

“You didn’t.”

“The reason I was there, in the bathroom,” Draco took a shaky breath. “I was the one to curse Katie Bell. It was on His orders to get her to give the necklace to Dumbledore. I was the one who switched Slughorn’s mead, the gift for Dumbledore. I’m scared, Harry,” he felt tears brimming in his eyes. “He wants me to kill the Headmaster, but—I can’t. I don’t want to kill anyone. I was forced to get the Dark Mark this summer, I know you know that. But I was terrified the whole time. I don’t want to be a part of this war; I never did. I just want to make my family proud of me for once.” His shoulders started to shake and Draco turned from Harry and lied on his back, looking at the ceiling. He bit his lip hard to stop himself from crying.

Harry wrapped an arm around him again and kissed his shoulder. “We’ll figure it out.” Draco turned his head to look at him. “I promise. I’m not leaving you to deal with that alone.” Draco nodded and wiped some tears off of his own cheeks.

“Thank you.”

~~~EXTRA~~~

Harry shoved Draco’s back up against the door frame as soon as he walked through it. “I’ve missed you,” he whispered in Draco’s ear as he ran his tongue along the shell of it.

“I’ve missed you, too,” Draco replied quietly. One of Harry’s hands moved from Draco’s hips to his arse and pulled his leg up, pressing Draco’s back still into the frame of the door. Draco wrapped his leg around Harry’s waist and his arms around Harry’s neck, tangling his fingers in Harry’s unruly black hair. He didn’t even care that they were both in a room full of bloody teenagers and they were both quite sweaty and dusty themselves. “When He said you were dead, I—” Tears flowed freely down his cheeks and he kissed Harry desperately, savoring the taste of him once again.

“I know. I know, but I’m all right. I’m okay. I promise,” Harry murmured against his lips. “I need to ask you a question.” Draco nodded.n

“Of course. Anything,” he answered. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Harry said softly. He backed a few stepped away from Draco and pulled something from his pocket and hid it in between his clasped hands. “That’s why I want you to marry me.”

Draco’s stomach and heart both did a disconcerting flip. “What?” he asked softly. He had to have heard that wrong.

But no, Harry got on one knee and opened his hands to a small, black velvet box. “Marry me, Draco Malfoy.” He opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with the initials of their first names engraved on it and linked together. Draco covered his mouth with two hands and dropped to his knees to be eye level with Harry. “And make me the happiest idiot in the world.”

“Oh my god,” Draco whispered. He broke out of his daze and nodded enthusiastically. “Yes. Oh my god, yes!” Harry smiled in relief and Draco felt his cheeks wet with more tears. He let Harry put the ring on his finger and kissed him excitedly, not caring that everyone in the room was cheering or that they were on the ground. “Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.” He laughed breathlessly and kissed Harry again. “I love you so much. Thank you.”

“I had a whole speech for you if you said no,” Harry answered sheepishly. They stood up. “I’m glad I don’t need to say it now.”

“I’ve been in love with you since fifth year, Harry, I don’t need persuading,” Draco said. They both laughed and Draco sniffled. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u liked it, love u guys


End file.
